bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Goddess Abel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20095 |no = 751 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 68 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A spirit enveloped by love who sublimated into a higher form of existence. Rumor has it that she once searched for love desperately, which kept her from transcending her state as a mere water spirit. However, after many long years of studying love, she finally came to understand its true meaning. It was thanks to this enlightening that she ascended to her goddess status before she even realized it. And even now, she continues to pour her endless love into every corner of the world. |summon = Don't worry. I shall love you! You have nothing to fear. |fusion = I will gladly accept your love! And I shall reciprocate that love as well. |evolution = Look! You gave me so much love that I am now able to love for myself! | hp_base = 4205 |atk_base = 1048 |def_base = 1400 |rec_base = 1036 | hp_lord = 5799 |atk_lord = 1761 |def_lord = 1792 |rec_lord = 1705 | hp_anima = 6542 |rec_anima = 1507 |atk_breaker = 1959 |def_breaker = 1594 |atk_guardian = 1563 |def_guardian = 1990 |rec_guardian = 1606 |def_oracle = 1693 | hp_oracle = 5502 |rec_oracle = 2002 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 720 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Water God Barrier |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Water types & 20% boost to Def and max HP for all Units |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Elixir Shower |bbdescription = Boosts all allies' Def & critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% boost to Def and 45% boost to critical hit rate |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Aqua Sprite |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' Def & critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% boost to Def and 45% boost to crticial hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 360 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20094 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}